


Furry Little Problem

by mzboredasalways



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzboredasalways/pseuds/mzboredasalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt "I may have adopted 5 cats"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Little Problem

"Eggsy," Harry asked groggily when he felt the bed dip.

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to wake you," Eggsy said softly.

"Where are you going, is there a mission," he asked confused.

Eggsy smiled fondly at the ridiculous bed hair Harry was sporting.

"Remember I told you, I've got to drive Daisy to her community service" Eggsy said quietly trying to lull Harry back to sleep.

"So early," Harry grumbled.

"Yes old man, now go back to sleep."

"'M not old."

Eggsy held in his laughter as he heard Harry's breath even out again. He got dressed and stepped quietly over JB as he left the house. It was extremely early on a Saturday. Eggsy drove down the empty streets until he reached his mother's house.

"Oh Eggsy, thank you again for doing this for me," Michelle said pulling him into a hug.

"It's no problem, I was going to be up anyway," Eggsy shrugged.

"I've got to head to work now, I'll see you later," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, shouting out a goodbye for Daisy and leaving.

"Dais, you almost ready girly," Eggsy called out looking in the kitchen for something to nip.

"Almost," Daisy shouted back.

"Well get on with it, don’t want you to be late," he said settling on an apple.

"Since when do you care about punctuality? You were literally late to your own wedding," Daisy said walking into the kitchen.

"Oi, Harry and me were both late so you shut it," he said with no real heat.

"Yea, whatever, you coming or what," she asked cheekily taking his apple.

"The sass on you, little one," Eggsy said playfully as he chased her out of the house.

Eggsy may have been showing off a bit as he weaved his way in and out of traffic not hitting a single red light.

"That was sick Eggsy," Daisy exclaimed when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Don't tell Harry I did that, he'd have my hide and my keys," Eggsy said smiling at her.

"Oh Harry is such a softy, I doubt he would actually take your keys away," Daisy laughed.

"Harry is a cranky old geezer that doesn’t know what fun is," Eggsy said.

"I'm going to tell him you said that," Daisy warned.

"You would turn on your own brother? I changed your diapers, I potty trained you," Eggsy gasped.

"Yea, yea doing two hours today, so would you like come back later or just hang about," Daisy asked leaning on his door.

"I've got quite a knack with animals, think they'd mind an extra body," Eggsy asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, come on then," she said linking her arm with his and dragging him in.

'A knack' is an understatement, everything from the small parakeet to the grouchy turtle loved Eggsy. The staff had taken a liking to him as well. They already liked Daisy, he believes she gets her charm from him.

"So how much more time do you need," Eggsy asked when they were back in the car.

"Next week for three hours and I'm done," she said proudly.

"I'll try to make it," he said.

Daisy shrugged indifferently.

Eggsy actually started finding himself more often at the shelter than he did at home. Since Harry and his mission schedules left only a certain amount of time together, he refrains from visiting on those days. Even then Harry is constantly complaining about the animal hair Eggsy drags into their home.

"Harry," Eggsy asked in bed one night.

"Yes, Eggsy," he said not taking his eyes off the book he was ready.

"I think I want a cat."

"What about JB?"

"Oh JB loves cats," Eggsy said easily.

"How would you know," Harry asked looking at him.

"He volunteers with me sometimes."

"Eggsy," Harry sighed.

"It'll be fun," Eggsy said knowing the battle was already lost.

"We are barely home as it is, can we really emotionally afford to bring another pet into this mix?"

"Yea, you're right, of course," Eggsy said pulling the blanket around him and deciding to drop the subject completely.

Of course he knew that Harry would think this through logically. Eggsy couldn’t help but fall in love with every cat he helped at the shelter. He was more of a cat person. He loved JB, but cats had always called to him a bit more.

"Are you going to mope now," Harry asked.

Eggsy could hear him put down his book and shut off the light.

"I don’t mope, I am an adult. And you made a good point. We are barely home enough to show JB the attention he needs. I was just thinking about all those animals at the shelter," Eggsy finished with a sigh.

"I know, my dear, but you can't save everything in the world," Harry said pulling Eggsy to him.

Eggsy curled into Harry and nodded begrudgingly.

"The mission will be over before you know it," Harry said getting dressed.

"You jinxed it," Eggsy accused from where he was leaning on the wall.

"I didn’t know you believed in those silly superstitions," Harry said amused.

"It's not a superstition, it happens every time."

"Stop exaggerating," Harry said rolling his eyes fondly.

"Just come back safe," Eggsy sighed pushing off the wall.

"Of course, I'll see you when I get back," Harry said softly hugging Eggsy close.

Eggsy called it and didn’t hesitate telling Harry over coms.

"It's been barely a week, Eggsy," Merlin said calmly to the man pacing a hole in his office.

"It's been eight days, Merlin," Eggsy said throwing his hands in the air.

"Everything is just going a bit slower than anticipated," Merlin grimaced.

"It was suppose to be an in and out mission."

"I know, but there were complications. Everything is fine."

"Eight days," Eggsy repeated finally falling into a chair.

"Lad," Merlin sighed, standing up to stand next the chair. "How about you take a few days off."

"What," Eggsy asked shocked.

"To be frank your mind isn't in it right now. You're too on edge."

Eggsy wanted to argue but he knew it was true. For the pass two days without a mission he has spent more time in the firing range than he'd care to admit.

"He'll be home soon," Merlin said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Keep me updated," Eggsy said pushing up from the chair.

"I will, off with you."

Eggsy didn’t want to go home, but it was too late to head to the shelter, so he had no choice.

"Only you would manage to make a three day mission stretch to eleven," Merlin said playfully when Harry reached his office to drop off his report.

"I've got to keep you on your toes," Harry said just happy to be headed home.

"I suggest you get home as soon as possible, maybe stop and get something nice for the boy, he's been driving me insane."

Harry saluted Merlin and left. Harry would have followed Merlin's suggestion, but he was too anxious to get home. Eggsy had called him from the plane to tell him he had something important to tell him when he got home. If it weren't biologically impossible, by Eggsy's tone, Harry would have feared he was going to tell him he was pregnant. Thankfully, it is impossible, so Harry has no clue as to what it could be.

"Eggsy," Harry called as he entered their home and unbuttoned his jacket.

"Harry," Eggsy said happily flinging himself at Harry.

Harry hugged him hard. He knew he missed him, but he hadn't realized just how much.

"I've missed you, dear boy," Harry said when they released each other of their death grip.

"I've missed you so much," Eggsy said beaming up at him.

"Volunteering again," Harry asked picking off a few hairs from his suit.

"Something like that."

"So what's the big news," Harry asked ignoring the nagging suspicion in the back of his mind.

That suspicion grew when Eggsy suddenly couldn’t keep eye contact and started picking a few of the cat hairs on his suit.

"Eggsy," Harry said grabbing his wrist.

"I may have accidentally adopted five cats," Eggsy said so fast Harry almost didn’t understand him, except he did.

"What," Harry asked shocked.

"Well I guess the _correct _term is fostered. See there was this cat in really bad shape Harry. Like really bad, she was all sorts of matted up and she looked so sad. Well I found her, see, outside on my way home from the shelter, and so naturally I headed back and tried to have them home her. But we did the normal tests and found out she was pregnant. And about to blow. I mean like they estimated any moment. And the shelter has been awfully full lately, so I offered to take her. And I had some other volunteers set up an area for her. And wouldn’t you know it, she gave birth the next day. So with four other mouths, the shelter definitely couldn’t take them. So I'm just holding onto them until they can find them homes." Eggsy said in almost one breath.__

__"Eggsy," Harry groaned pinching the bridge of his nose._ _

__"I know, I know, but listen. It won't be for long. Everyone wants a kitten so we'll be rid of them soon," Eggsy insisted._ _

__"And the mother," Harry asked suspiciously._ _

__"Well, she's a bit older," Eggsy started carefully, "so she will be a little harder to get a home for. And she's kind of shy, even took me a few minutes to coax her to me," Eggsy trailed off, frowning a bit._ _

__"Eggsy," Harry sighed._ _

__"Really Harry," Eggsy asked hopefully._ _

__"I'm not making any promises," Harry said sternly._ _

__"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Eggsy said excitedly pulling Harry in for a hug. "You should meet Ygraine."_ _

__"Cheeky," Harry mumbled letting Eggsy pull him._ _

__Eggsy snorted leading them to the back guest room they mainly rarely have a reason for using. Harry heard the cat before he saw her. Once Eggsy opened the door, Harry had to admit she was a stunning creature. Eggsy must have managed to get out most of the mats in her fur because it looked like it felt like silk. Harry could see why Eggsy was so fond of her._ _

__"Hi Ygraine," Eggsy said gently as he knelt slowly._ _

__The cat answered loudly making one of kittens jump. It went back to sleep right after. Eggsy crawled over to her slowly and sat by her bed._ _

__"What do you think," Eggsy asked looking up at Harry._ _

__Harry's automatic rejection died on his tongue when his gaze shifted from Ygra— the cat to Eggsy._ _

__"She's beautiful," he answered. Eggsy's face lit up immediately. "Right," Harry cleared his throat, "so have you named the kittens as well?"_ _

__"I don’t want to get attached."_ _

__"But you named the mother," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow._ _

__"Only so I can talk to her, I swear," Eggsy said quickly._ _

__"Right."_ _

__"I wouldn’t think of adopting her without talking to you about it."_ _

__"How long are we going to have our guest?"_ _

__"It takes kittens around two months to wean off their mother's milk," Eggsy said hesitantly._ _

__Harry knew his exasperated sighs had long lost their hold on Eggsy, but he couldn’t stop the habit even after all these years._ _

__"I'll take care of them don't worry. You won't have to lift a finger I promise," Eggsy said practically vibrating with excitement._ _

__"And how about when you’re on a mission," Harry asked._ _

__"Roxy has already agreed to help when she can. Between the two of us you won't even have to come into the room."_ _

__"You have all the answers don’t you," Harry asked having a hard time not showing his amusement._ _

__"I know you didn’t agree to this so I wanted to cover all my bases."_ _

__"Listen Eggsy, you can foster them until the shelter finds them homes," Harry said reluctantly._ _

__"Thank you so much Harry," Eggsy said jumping up and launching himself at Harry._ _

__2 months later_ _

__"Yea, that's the last of them," Eggsy said to Roxy over the phone._ _

__"I bet Harry is happy that they're gone," Roxy laughed._ _

__"Actually he got a bit attached to them. Swear I saw him tearing up when we handed the last kitten over."_ _

__"Liar," Roxy said laughing harder._ _

__"I swear it!"_ _

__"Where is Mr. Softy now then?"_ _

__"We are suppose to be heading out for lunch in a moment, so call you later yea," Eggsy asked._ _

__"Okay, don’t forget you owe me," Roxy said hanging up._ _

__"Harry," Eggsy called walking up stairs to their bedroom._ _

__He peaked inside and didn’t see Harry. Next he checked the office, and still no Harry. He frowned and headed to the kitchen and backyard, nothing. Eggsy felt a smile tug at his lips when he thought of the only place left for Harry to be. Slowly Harry started warming up to Ygraine, and vice versa._ _

__Every once in a while Eggsy would catch Harry doing a quick scan of the room before dropping some pieces of chicken by her like he did with JB. Eggsy even saw Harry talk with her a few times. Of course Harry would completely deny it to the end._ _

__Now Eggsy had all the proof he needed. He opened the door to the guest room as quietly as he could._ _

__"How are you holding up, Ygraine," Harry asked her as she curled herself into his lap._ _

__Ygraine meowed her response._ _

__"I miss them too old girl."_ _

__Eggsy pulled out his phone and snapped a photo before announcing himself._ _

__"There you are," he said smiling._ _

__"Oh hello, I was just making sure Ygraine was okay you know after having her last kitten given away," Harry said quickly._ _

__"Speaking of which, I've heard from one of the girls in the shelter that they might be interested her," Eggsy said conversationally._ _

__"Oh that's good, you know we hadn't said we were going to keep her," Harry said stiffly._ _

__"We could if you'd like," Eggsy said._ _

__"We've already discussed this, we can't. It wouldn’t be fair to her," Harry said never ceasing his hand petting Ygraine._ _

__"I'm sure we can make it work. What do you say," Eggsy asked._ _

__"Only if you want," Harry said._ _

__"You sure a stubborn old man aren't you," Eggsy laughed._ _

__"I'm not old," Harry responded automatically._ _

__"Whatever you say, Harry. Go wash up so we can go out for lunch," Eggsy said leaving the room._ _

__Pulling out his phone again, Eggsy sent the photo to Roxy captioned: **Mr. Softy In Action :P ******__

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is just pointless fluff. Because Taron likes cats more than dogs and because I am a firm believer that Harry is immune to bullets to the head but not to Eggsy's puppy pout.


End file.
